


Our Almost

by HideawayB3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideawayB3/pseuds/HideawayB3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They almost had it. Just almost. But through letters we find out why they didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Almost

**Author's Note:**

> This one came to me randomly it's poetry more so than a story however it does read as a monologue. However I don't indicate who it is that's reciting this. Maybe you guys will know. Maybe you won't

* * *

_It was just our almost_

_It was just our forever_

_It was just our time_

_It was just our never_

_It was our pain that brought us together_

_And yet still- somehow, it was our weaknesses that tore us apart._

_It was just our time_

_It was just our reasons_

_It was never our souls too unhidden to bare the burdens ofthe seasons._

_It was our lack,but_

_It was our innate,distinct, and oh so careless passion._

_It was our undisturbed peace,but_

_It was our fatal blow,our callous decisions, our only freefall to life's defining destruction._

_It was my indecisive yet indicative and yet still half-assed wording, but_

_It was your uncharacteristic and damn near insensitive reaction._

_It was my only fraction-my only hope of the well conditioned rations we no longer shared to help me? You? Us? Cope._

_It was my melancholy horror_

_As it was you're fragile soul's pain._

 

_It was always my detachmentthat withheld my heart._

_The one thing it aimed you'd never gain_

_It was your insecurities as it was mine._

_It was your reckless abandon_

_I often questioned some time._

_It was and always will be my fear to nearly never let go and never fully hold on._

_Strung out like feathered fears and stream less tears-pooling, never moving._

 

_I was always the ignition that roared to life._

_But I also became the brakes- haulting at every unfamiliar stimuli we crossed._

_You tired of being the one and only pedestrian waiting for me to change my signs and let you walk without restriction._

_And because of that, it was then I realized many things that seem so few and yet in some stroke of blind genius I realized none of this was new._

 

 

_I could and was never able to be the match that succeeded in lighting your candle without dousing us both in water right after, completely dispelling any hope to rekindle._

 

_I could and was never able to be the wick that held its wax form only to melt at the sight of you and lose all structure and all purpose._

 

_I was and never will be able to coat your skin the way the honeysuckle light of the sun seemed to take pride in every morning you woke before scandalously stripping you of it in the pale and moonlit stars of an undeterred sky._

 

_I was and never will be able to create your megawatt smile without smashing each individual flicker of fluorescent heaven, shunning us into an utter darkness._

 

_I was and never will be that sturdy and sealed foundation of our lives only to crack and crumble at the sight of the past, constant fuck up of the present and blatant fear of the future._

 

_I was and never will be:_

_This pencil_

_This pen_

_This quill_

_This feather_

_This paper_

_This parchment_

_This ink_

_This lead_

_This sand_

_Or those fingers_

_The walls_

_Or spray paint cans_

_This brush_

_Or this canvas_

_The image_

_Or the muse_

_The music_

_The lyrics_

_The lines_

_The notes_

_The syllables_

_The letters_

_The formation_

_The thought_

_The kiss_

_The miss_

_The legs between another_

_The arms around another_

_The hands that imprint_

_Or the feet that stain_

_The pendant of a Swan_

_The pendant of a Crown_

_The breath of life_

_Or those lips to another..and why?_

 

 

_Because_

_It was just our almost_

_That turned into just our nearly never_

 

_Yet still we prayed one day,_

_In another realm to be_

_Once again, together_

 

_Just for now we've said farewell to our near almost_

_That well developed years later will be the one and only thing we will ever agree_

 

 

 

_Brought us forever._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Swendom. Queendom. Fandom of the night also Knight in blazen pleather. I hope you enjoyed this


End file.
